


In Charge

by Arkadien



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Isaac plays alpha, Multi, Scott's a bad puppy, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 08:52:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arkadien/pseuds/Arkadien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Isaac likes to be in charge. Scott and Allison reap the benefits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Charge

Allison's first hint came right after she closed the front door. Even though Isaac and Scott's cars were in the drive the house was empty and cool. The AC had been shut off and all was quiet. She raised an eyebrow, a hum of excitement shivering through her frame. The days where this would have been cause for alarm had long since passed and any ordinary intruder would be no match for her boys. She straightened and took a teasing step forward. “Oh no,” She breathed out. “My house is so dark. I hope there aren't any” She bit her lip to try and keep her smile at bay. “big, bad wolves in here.” Another step forward. She saw the arm swinging out of the corner of her eye and ducked just in time. Scott overbalanced and flipped over her, with a little help from her foot, sailing off into the darkness again. Shining golden eyes peered out at her from the dark and she met Isaac's gaze, sex sizzling between them. “Going to eat me up?” She asked with a grin.

He smirked. “Oh we're certainly going to try.” His tongue came out and teased his bottom lip, eyes never leaving her. 

“You're going to have to catch me first.” She said, cocking her hip. 

He took a testing step forward. “Oh I don't really think that will be a problem Allison. After all,” His eyes flicked to the side, which was the only warning she got before Scott came hurtling back out of the dark living room. She sidestepped him and ran with a playful shriek. Isaac called after her as she sprinted through the kitchen and out the back door into the woods. “You want to be caught.” 

She really, really did. But that didn't mean she'd make it easy for them. It wouldn't be as much fun that way. She only had five minutes, at the most, before they came after her. She could do a lot in five minutes. 

Even with the head start it didn't take him long to catch her though. “Ah!” She cried out abruptly as a hot, shirtless body slammed her to the ground. 

“Hi Allison!” Scott breathed into her ear, for a moment all happy puppy. 

She smiled back at him. “Hi Scott.” 

“I've got orders to tie you up.” He said, the corners of his mouth quirking into a grin. 

She pouted at him. “You don't really need to.” She rubbed her ass suggestively against the bulge she could feel through his jeans. “I'll be a good girl.” 

He bent and lipped at the curve of her ear. “You're never a good girl.”

“Oh.” She said thoughtfully. “You're right.” She threw an elbow into his stomach and bucked up against him. He let out a breathy moan above her and rode her struggles out effortlessly. She grunted and tried to roll him off of her and he didn't even budge, just grabbed one hand and then the other in one of his massive hands before pulling rope out from somewhere behind his back and tying her up the way she had taught him. Once she was secured he bent over her again and slid her hair out of her face. He was panting, but not from exertion. 

“Isaac's waiting for us back at the house.” He moaned and slid forward a little. “But I think I want to stop and play for a minute.” He flipped her over and flashed her a frankly filthy grin before he slid one sure palm up her front and pulled her bra down just enough to expose her, shirt sliding up as he did so. His dark, curly head bent over breast and she sighed as his clever lips wrecked havoc on her composure. One hand lifted her so that he could kneel and rub up against her juncture of her thighs and the other came up to toy with the nipple that wasn't being cruelly tortured by his mouth. “A-ah” She stuttered, trying to roll her hips against the sinful press of him but he pulled away from her with one last kiss directly atop her nipple. “I think that's enough.” One hand slid down and popped the button of her jeans before delving into her panties and running up the seam of her cunt. “Mmm definitely enough.”

He lifted her to her feet and gave her a little shove. “Back to the house.”

~*~

Isaac was waiting in the living room, sprawled out on the couch with one hand rubbing against his lips and the other resting between his thighs. “I see you found her.” 

“Yup.” Scott came around and kissed Isaac gently. “Your turn.” He slid back and sat down in the matching armchair, one hand coming down to his front to pop the button on his jeans. Isaac fixed his golden gaze on her and beckoned her forward with a crook of two fingers. She walked forward and settled herself on his lap, with knees on either side of his hips. He ran warm, proprietary eyes over her. “You're all mussed.” He noted. “Did Scott stop and play?” 

“Yes Isaac.” She murmured, understanding that, for all that Scott was the alpha, Isaac was the one in charge tonight.

“Tattletale.” Scott moaned from his chair. 

“Scott.” Isaac warned, not moving his eyes from her. “How should we punish him hmm?” He asked and fisted a hand in her curls. Her hands curled against their bonds as he pulled her closer and kissed the curve of her neck. “Such a bad puppy.” He bit, just enough to sting and she hitched her hips against him helplessly. A finger tugged against her shirt questioningly and she huffed and nodded, giving her permission. A claw came out and ran down her front, never scratching against her skin, before doing the same to her back. Her shirt fell in tatters around her and caught at her wrists. The bra was much easier to dispose of and she was thankful that she'd worn an older one today. His hand splayed out against her back and encouraged the roll of her hips before he leaned back against the couch back, gaze roving over to Scott. She turned to watch her second lover too, helplessly turned on.

Scott had pushed his jeans off and was naked against the chair, hand pulling lazily at his cock. “You shouldn't let him touch himself.” She said suddenly. “That should be his punishment. He should watch us and ache.” Scott glared at her before turning a pleading gaze on Isaac. “I'll be good.” He said, repeating Allison's statement from earlier. 

“No.” Isaac said decisively. “I think that's a good idea.” He ghosted a touch against her cheekbone and she leaned into it, thighs trembling with the effort of her hips. “Thank you Allison.” 

Scott groaned and thumped his head back against the chair. She shot a vengeful smile at him before Isaac gently tilted her head back to him and seized a kiss. “Until I say otherwise your attention is on me and me alone.” He murmured. “Understand?” 

She nodded. “Yes Isaac.” 

“Stand up.” He steadied her and rubbed at the divot of her hips. “I think it's time that we took off those pants of yours.” He slid his thumbs under the waist and pulled underwear and jeans down her legs, pausing to gently lift one foot then the other. His curls gently brushed against her bare skin and her breath caught. He grinned up at her and pressed a too innocent kiss to the curve of her belly. “I'll give you a choice Allison. Either I can put my mouth to use right now and make you come or I can lay you down on this couch and play with you until I'm ready to fuck you.” His thumb absently rubbed at the crease of her thigh. “What'll it be?” 

She didn't even have to think about it. “How would we tease Scott if you couldn't talk?” She asked. He chuckled along with her and then locked strong arms around her waist and shoulders and thumped her down on the couch, eyes dark and incredibly tender. He gently rubbed her nose with his and pecked her on the lips. “Okay?”

She nodded and leaned up to kiss his nose. “Okay.”

“Love you.” He sighed. She whispered the sentiment back to him and for a long moment everything was quiet as they kissed. Then they broke apart and the mischievous spark returned to his eyes. She braced herself. 

He kissed her again but this time it wasn't so sweet. This time it was wet and hot and impatient. Their breath rasped hotly between them and he moaned when she rubbed up against him, her nipples sliding against his soft dress shirt. He broke the kiss and slid down her neck and collar bone, nipping little bites as he went. He paused at her breasts though and spent a thorough amount of time teasing them into tight peaks. He sucked one into his mouth and peered up at her through his curls before he set his teeth against it and worried it lightly. “Isaac!” She cried out and threw her head back. “Isaac please!” She was acutely aware and worried that he was still completely dressed. 

“Uh uh.” He said, sounding terribly pleased with himself. “You're mine Allison. And I'm going to take my time.” He reached over her and grabbed something from the end table above her head before settling down between her splayed legs again. He propped himself up on an elbow and showed her his hand, where he was tugging on a small finger vibrator. Her mouth went dry and she tugged uselessly against her bonds. Scott whimpered but the sound was far away to her ears. A smug smirk tugged at Isaac's mouth and he lowered his hand into the shadow of her legs before returning to ghosting kisses against her nipple. She shifted restlessly, able to feel the heat of his hand but he didn't touch her yet. He pulled back a little and breathed hotly on her oversensitized nipple. She went boneless and turned her head to the side in submission and that was when he turned the devilish little device on and sent it buzzing against her clit. She screamed and he let her, a dark power hot in his gaze. 

“Look at her Scott.” He commanded, looking up at their other lover for the first time. “Isn't she beautiful?”

Scott replied with a hoarse yes that she didn't hear. She was close, so close. She could feel herself tightening, preparing. She panted and gave a little whimper that had the unfortunate side effect of drawing Isaac's attention back to her. “Oh Allison.” He breathed mockingly. “You didn't really think it'd be that easy do you?” He switched off the vibrator and she cursed. “I'm just getting started.” He stood and pushed the coffee table away effortlessly before pulling her up and manhandling her into kneeling in front of Scott. He knelt behind her, still so disconcertingly clothed and breathed into her ear. “I'm going to fuck you and he's going to watch and not do anything about it.” She didn't need to see him to know he was staring at Scott, a direct challenge to their alpha. 

She rested her head against Scott's thigh and nodded feebly. “Please Isaac.” Scott echoed her. He ignored them both and rubbed a finger against her opening thoughtfully before ever so slowly sliding it in. 

“You're so wet I could push inside right now.” He hissed and punched another finger in. She heaved in another breath. “You've been so good. So good for me.” He gave her a third and she pushed eagerly against him, craving the inevitable conclusion. He kissed her shoulder blade tenderly. “Alright. Alright.” He shuffled a step back and she heard the rustle of his clothes being stripped off. He plastered himself against her back, naked at last and his hands fiddled with the rope for a second before it fell away. “Think you can hold onto Scott?” He asked, his voice betraying his eagerness. She nodded and turned to kiss him again. “Okay.” He panted. “Okay.” There was a brief pause and then she felt the blunt head of him nudge up against her. He pushed and slid in with barely any resistance, not stopping until his pelvis was flush against her. “So perfect.” He huffed. “Fuck. I'm not going to last.” 

He pulled out and she had just enough time to crave the fullness before he slammed back in. He set a brutal pace and all she could do was gasp and hang on. Above her Scott cursed and she laughed against his hipbone breathlessly.

“Isaac!” She pleaded and he ran a hand down her back, hips still slapping into hers with the dirtiest of noises. 

“Yes Al.” He ordered although at this point it sounded more like a plea. “Yes. Come for me.” It was all she needed and she let the tide of her orgasm pull her under, feeling him follow scant seconds later. He slumped against her and rested his head between her shoulders. 

Scott spoke up, sounding distinctly peeved. “Guys? I could use a little help.” Isaac huffed but patted at her until she slid to the side, still kneeling by the chair. 

By this point Scott's erection was an angry red and he looked distinctly frustrated and sweaty. But even for all that he had still obeyed Isaac's orders. The chair would never be the same but it was worth every ruined blouse and piece of furniture to see the confidence in Isaac's gaze. She kissed at his fingers and smiled at him tiredly. 

Beside her Isaac bent and slid his lips over the head of Scott's cock. He didn't play like he had with her. He was tired and probably wanted to cuddle but that didn't mean that he was sloppy or careless. He was just rigidly, perfectly, brutally exacting and it was only a few minutes before Scott moaned and tipped over the edge. Isaac swallowed and laid his head against Scott's other thigh for a few seconds, catching his breath. 

“I love nights like these.” Scott sighed. “Let's go to bed and watch some tv.” And they did, curling up into a pile of warm limbs, laughter and love.

**Author's Note:**

> This is what Isaac was using on Allison. http://www.spencersonline.com/product/dv-fukuoku6000-finger-massager?UTM_campaign=Search:SC:Finger%20Vibrator 
> 
> *facepalm* Ignore the ending. The ending is shoddy. I'll probably go back and fix it later.


End file.
